Tears, Tricks, and Birthday Fics
by HG59
Summary: AdultRebornXReader. Reborn, a sadistic hitman, has a mission on...his birthday? Then why is he so late? Tell me that something bad didn't happen...


It was only a natural thought. Of course he wouldn't, _couldn't_, die yet. There were many people, and a certain someone, that was waiting for his return.

Yet this promise seemed unrealistic when he was in a middle of an assassination, scrapes and bruises over him, his suit ruined, arm bleeding like crazy, and that one deadly bullet in his torso. It was times like this when he wondered if he would fail them for the first time. But of course, he was the great Reborn, the strongest hitman ever. He would never die, especially from this weak mission. Oh yeah, this weak mission where multiple families cleverly ambushed him with his guard slightly down.

And you must be thinking '_Reborn? With his guard down? What was he doing?_' Well, he was thinking about a certain someone telling him to return home quickly so they could celebrate his birthday. '_What?! Reborn with his mind distracted is nearly impossible! How could he be so...cheesy?_' Well, this clearly shows that he loves this someone, even if he doesn't admit it as much. Who knew a deadly assassin could love?

So it was only natural that in the middle of his mission he was thinking of his family before his departure for the mission. Dame-Tsuna, a nickname he would never drop, told him timidly to return safely so they could start the party. His guardians, in their own way, showed concern and said 'beat the living daylights out of the target and return soon.' His former lover Bianchi showered him with encouragement and 'this will be a piece of cake.' And then a certain someone reacted to her words and held up a piece of cake, smiling that idiotic smile of hers. She then chirped 'Come back quickly. We'll be waiting for you!' At that moment, he had a sudden urge to steal a kiss from her, but something pulled him to the door, and he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to ruin his growing yet immature discipline's and his guardians' minds. Maybe he didn't want to show off his love in front of his former lover. But now, at this moment in his mission, he wished he had.

'_The great Reborn, dying? Impossible. He's too strong to die._' Well, people always put him on high pedestals, and praising and expecting so much from him. He had to live and keep those expectations constantly, which only gained him his title (not that he would ever perform badly in a mission). The eager faces of Dame-Tsuna and his new family popped into his mind as he shot a bullet. He just couldn't let these people down.

It took some time, he admitted, to find the right person who didn't have such high expectations on him. She appeared out of nowhere really, and slowly but surely carved herself into the family. He only found out her existence when he went to the future. An older and more regretful her greeted him and he figured out that she was in love with him. I mean, who wouldn't? He was the great and charismatic Reborn, who suavely womanize any prey within his grasp. It seemed that she was one of his frequent lovers in a parallel future, where he had his adult body, and even though he died early in this future she still loved him. Her tearful but shaky smile before their departure back to the past lingered in his mind.

And then she showed up when the Shimon familia arrived. She was an assassin sent to target the new Vongola Decimo. Only, like Bianchi, she stayed with the family and ceased her deadly actions. Now, years later when Dame-Tsuna was able to properly act like a boss, she continued to be a semi-assassin and his semi-lover.

Yet, he noticed, as the years went by her expectations of him grew. Each time he departed to a mission, she would find him and say her phrase "I'll be waiting for you." Heh, he chuckled. While he was looking for someone who didn't put him up so high, he slowly shaped her so that she did what he didn't want. Now he must live up to her expectations to return, to return alive with his heart beating. How ironic.

_Whisk_.

Ouch. A bullet grazed his thigh while he was distracted yet again. And at this, he only chuckled to himself and loaded his gun for yet another wave of enemies. What fun.

[]

'Where is he?' Everyone thought as the clock struck midnight. The day passed without a word from the tardy assassin, and now it was the Vongola Don's birthday. Yet, now at this time, the only thing everyone wished for was the return of their beloved (yet violent) hitman.

'Where could Reborn be?' thought the Decimo. 'He's always here besides me, playing tricks with me, and always late but nevertheless here.'

His eyes shut in dread. 'He always came to my rescue, to my every cry of help, always in my time of need. I...I don't know where I'll be without him.'

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and his large watery orbs met dry [e/c] ones. A firm squeeze reassured him, as if saying 'Don't worry about him. He's Reborn. He'll come.' Yet, behind that silent message, some hope diminished.

Like the worried student, the assassin was concerned. 'Reborn,' she thought. 'You better not be playing tricks with us again. This isn't funny.' Her eyes scanned the room, picking up the anxiety and tension. Her eyes hardened. 'Not funny at all.'

The sound of a car door closing caught the ears of the waiting people, eyes glued to the wooden door and waiting for a familiar figure to appear. Footsteps were heard as they made their way up to the front door, and...a door bell rang? Reborn would never do something so politely, much less ring a doorbell to his own (student's) home. Everyone's hopes fell and they resumed to their depression as [Name] walked to greet the newcomer.

The door only revealed a man in a typical brown delivery outfit, hands holding a package and a clipboard.

"Yes?" She spoke quietly, wondering who in the world would deliver at such an untimely hour. It's midnight for God's sake!

"Is there a 'Vongola Decimo' in this house? He received a package that was specially requested to be deliver at this time."

The deliverer's voice was gruff, and his annoyed expression only translated to 'It's midnight. Why am I doing this job?'

"That's me," Tsuna appeared and took the clipboard to sign. [Name] relieved the package from his hands. It was light, and seemed suspiciously...weird. Tsuna picked up on this growing feeling and he too was becoming fearful.

"Thank you for using our services," the delivery man mumbled and he ambled his way to his truck.

The feeling of dread only rose in their chest, and Tsuna quickly tore the box apart. The other party members, who notice the weird sensation, stopped their actions and watched as their boss frantically tore it open. Everyone was quiet. [Name] stood beside him, her eyes staring at the box. Then, when the top opened, Tsuna and [Name] stared inside. And they screamed.

Inside was a familiar black fedora with a single yellow line in the middle. Blood covered the hat, and a tear or two was visible. Knowing Reborn, who treasured his hat and Leon above all, he would never allow his hat to be in such a state.

Unless...

With trembling hands Tsuna lifted the fedora out with care and everyone in the room gasped. Their hopes diminished as they stared at the ruined fedora. The two closest people to the deceased both choke out a sob. Was this really true? Reborn, dead? It seemed unrealistic, but the returned fedora said it all.

Another ring of the doorbell interrupted their tragic mourning. [Name], holding back tears, reached out to open the door. 'Reborn...this can't be true. You're...gone. How? Why?'

The door opened to reveal the same delivery man leaning against the doorframe. [Name] raised an eyebrow. 'Please don't tell me he's hitting on me. I'll murder him if he is.'

The man raised his face and smirked. "Sorry. It seems like there's another present for you guys."

Earning a "huh?" from the lady, the man grabbed his own face and tore it apart.

"What the f-" and she gasped.

"Reborn!"

Her shout caught everyone's attention. Did they hear correctly? Reborn is alive?

[Name] stood staring at him, dumbfound, as Tsuna rushed over and dropped the hat.

And yes, he was there. They saw Reborn leaning against the doorframe, heavily panting. They saw the blood that began to soak through his brown outfit, soiling it to a murky crimson red. Of all the things they saw, it was his proud smirk that clearly stated "well, I'm back. Where's the party?"

Then the injuries hitman felt a small body crash into his wounds and saw brown fluffy hair in his way. His sharp eyes glanced up to see everyone frozen, tears in their eyes from their previous depression and recent joy, and then met [Name]'s eyes. She, too, was frozen but then her idiotic smile appeared as she held up a piece of cake.

"That's not funny Reborn."

And she too flung herself at the wounded man, the cake forgotten.

Oh, where would they be without him?

* * *

**A/N: **Hah, why did I write such a dramatic plot for his birthday? The birthday fic I wrote for Reborn last year was much cheesier. Well, Xanxus and Tsuna are going to show up sometime this week in their own birthday fic (hopefully if I have time).


End file.
